Superficiel
by Siria
Summary: Lily et James ne s'aime pas beaucoup. Pourquoi? Tout est une question d'hybride... --ONE SHOT--


****

Coucou!!! Bon en attendant de pouvoir publier ben… voilà n One-shot! Sa parait que j'essaye de me sauver de l'étude non :p

Bon ben bonne lecture

Siria la navette spatial du jus tropicaux… demandez moi même pas le rapport….

-------------------------------------

Superficiel

Note de l'auteure: En _italique _c'est quelqu'un qui parle, en GRAS c'est un message, en Surligné  c'est une phrase tiré du 3e film d'hp et en… pas italique** ben… c'est normal… bon ben c'est sa…**

" Ta mère avait un grand cœur {…}elle à été présente a un instant de ma vie où il n'y avait personne pour moi."

Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin. Cinq personnes ordinaires… dans le monde des sorciers.

Mais inutile de les décrire, je vous laisse les imaginés comme vous le voulez.

La seule chose que vous devez savoir c'est que ces personnes se connaissent… et même très bien.

En fait Lily Evans est l'une des bonnes amies de Remus, mais aussi une des pires ennemies de James. Tout le monde connaît bien les disputes des ces deux là. Mais personne ne sait pourquoi ils se méprisent tant que ça… enfin…. Il y a les amis de Potter et moi.

Je ne vous dirais pas mon nom car c'est inutile de le savoir car je veut plus vous expliquez par où tout sa à commencé…

Disons qu'on étaient en deuxième année, Evans et Potter se connaissaient mais seulement car Lily connaissait très bien Remus mais bon là je m'égare…

Alors… Par quoi commencé? Ah oui! Alors, Black, Pettigrow ainsi que Potter commencèrent à se lassé des disparition soudaine de Lupin alors le pauvre à dû tout avoué. Les trois personne qu'il considérait comment ces amis ont commencé à avoir des distances avec Remus.

Ce dernier était bouleversé. Pendant plusieurs mois, tard le soir, il pleurait. Lily était toujours à ces côté à l'écouté parlé et à le réconforté et ces deux là étaient devenus quasiment inséparable.

Lily le défendait souvent car il était très faible à cause de ces transformation et lorsqu'il revenait à une forme respectable ces sentiments prenaient le dessus, donc il lui était très dur de prendre des forces le pauvre…

Puis un jour Lily fut convoqué à l'infirmerie…

Lily accouru aussitôt. Il y avait tout au fond un lit qui était entouré d'un rideau. Le cœur de Lily se mit à battre la charade. Le directeur se dirigea vers elle, mit une main sur son épaule, sourit faiblement et lui dit d'allé le voir.

Tout en tremblant légèrement Lily tira doucement le rideau et vit avec horreur que Remus était étendu sur le lit, un bandage au poignet et un moniteur cardiaque près de lui où l'on pouvait voir que son cœur battaient faiblement. Les yeux pleins d'eau Lily se tourna vers le directeur, voulant savoir pourquoi Remus était dans cette état... la pleine lune n'est que dans trois semaines..

"Tentatives de suicide." Dit le directeur en lui tendant une lettre.

Inquiète elle prit la lettre, alla s'asseoir sur un banc près du lit de Remus.

" Laissez-moi seule s'il vous plaît!" Réussit-elle à dire

Comprenant tout à fait, le directeur quitta l'infirmerie et Lily fondit en larme.

" Oh Remus… pourquoi tu as fait sa?" Pleura-t-elle

Elle ouvrit la lettre, la lit attentivement. À la fin, elle leva les yeux de la feuille et murmura rageusement.

" Vous allez me le payé!"

Elle se leva dans une rapidité foudroyante, couru vers la salle commune. La salle était presque vide. Il y avait seulement les trois personne qu'elle cherchait. Elle jeta un sortilège pour que personne ne viennent et un autre pour que personne n'entend.

" Lily… qui a t-il" Demanda Sirius voyant que Lily pleurait encore.

En guise de réponse elle leur donna la lettre. Les trois penchèrent dessus et la lire.

****

" On peut être artiste de sa propre vie" On m'a souvent dit ça! Avant j'y croyait. Mais l'artiste qui est en moi à été privé de sa peinture, de son texte.. Je suis comme un comédien sans texte, je suis vide. Trois personne m'avaient fait croire qu'en équipe le spectacle avancera plus vite et je les croyaient mais j'ai été fou. À tout ceux qui disent qu'on peut être artiste de sa propre vie je leur répond que moi je suis technicien de ma propre mort…

Remus J. Lupin

P.S: Lily pardonne moi….

Lorsque les trois garçons eurent fini de lire, ils levèrent horrifié.

" Il n'est pas…" Dit James

" non, mais c'est presque." Répondit Lily

Les trois garçons se regardèrent soulagé.

" Pourquoi faites-vous ces yeux soulagé! Non mais ils faut vraiment hypocrite!"

" Pourquoi dis-tu ça?" Dit Sirius sur un ton de défis.

" NON MAIS TU L'A LU LA LETTRE! C'EST À CAUSE DE VOUS QU'IL A VOULU SE TUÉ!" Hurla Lily tandis que Sirius rentrait sans ces souliers… " VOUS ÊTES TELLEMENT.. TELLEMENT…….. SANS CŒUR! OUI C'EST BIEN LE MOT! SANS CŒUR! J'AI JAMAIS VU DES GARÇONS COMME VOUS!"

" Lily…. tu aurais aurait réagis pareil si Remus t'avait dit ce qu'il nous a dit." Dit Peter.

" JE SAIS TRÈS BIEN QU'IL EST UN LOUP-GAROU!" Continua à hurlé Lily tandis que la mâchoire des trois décrochèrent. " ET JE L'AI JUGÉ POUR ÇA? NON! MOI JE L'AI AIDÉ! SI VOUS AUREZ ÉTÉ À SA PLACE, VOUS VOULIEZ SUREMENT DE L'AIDE AU LIEU D'ÊTRE REPOUSÉ COMME VOUS L'AVEZ FAIT! IL VOUS CROYAIT CES AMIS! IL VOUS A MÊME CONFIER SON SECRET LE PLUS INTIME… ET REGARDER COMMENT VOU LE JUGER… ESPÈCE DE… DE… SUPERFICIEL!"

Elle les regarda méchamment et leur tourna la dos et était sur le point de partir quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

" Lily…" Dit James

" Lâche moi" Dit elle

" Non Lily… je veut te dire que tu as rai…"

" JE T'AI DIT DE ME LÂCHER!" Dit elle en le frappant dans le ventre.

James céda. Il la lâcha, cette dernière partie du dortoir pour allé à l'infirmerie fondre en larme sur le lit de Remus.

__

Lily alla voir Remus entre chaque cours elle soupait là bas et quelque fois elle dormait. Elle avait peur de le perdre et c'est tout à fait normal.

La tension entre Lily et les trois Maraudeurs était de plus en plus grande. Personne ne savait pourquoi ils se détestaient tant que sa.

Remus se réveilla deux semaines après la soirée où Lily avait engueuler les garçon. Lily était très soulagée de le voir sourire.

Quelque temps après Remus pouvaient de nouveaux allé a ces cours. Puis les Maraudeurs étaient allé le voir et bon… vous devez connaître la suite…ou du moins l'imaginé!

__

Nous sommes maintenant en sixième années. Entre Lily et James ces de pire en pire car il c'est mis dans la tête que Lily était la créature de ces rêves.

Je ne sais pas comment cette histoire vas finir, mais j'espère que sa vas bien finir!

Monsieur. A.N Onyme

18 octobre 1972

****

---------------------

Bla bla de Siria

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS???

Tout cas dites le moi dans une review sa serait Cool! Car si j'ai des reviews ben je vais être contente et quand je suis contente à cause d'une review ben ça donne de ONE-SHOT comme sa!

Bye

Siria qui est enterré devant une pile de travaux de Sc. Physisque

P.S: review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review………. S'il vous plaît! ( na mais tsé faut quand même polie :p)


End file.
